


The Big Bad Wolf

by Anonymous



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vaguely a Little Red Ridding Hood inspired storyThis fic is teetering on the line of a human having sex with an animal, so if you don't think you'll like that, don't read
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242
Collections: Anonymous





	The Big Bad Wolf

Michiru gripped her the straps of her backpack tight. It was late, and she knew the night was going to get dark quickly. She had gone over to her friend’s house after school to study. She hadn’t planned on staying so late. She knew how much her grandmother hated her walking home alone at night. They didn’t live in the city like the other kids at school. No, they lived near the forest where the wild beastmen lived.

She had seen beastmen before, but those were tame beastmen that lived in the city. Though they looked scary, they meant her no harm. As for the beastmen that lived in the forest, while she had grown up with the scary stories of what they’d do to her if she ever happened upon them.

Her grandmother always told her to stick to the sidewalks of the city that lead to their house, and never to take the short cut along the path through the woods. What her grandmother didn’t know though, was Michiru often would take the path through the woods. It was faster after all, and she’d run down the path, griping her backpack so tight. It wasn’t often that she’d be brave enough to go down the path, only when she wanted to get home fast. Tonight was one of those nights, she didn’t want her grandmother to worry, and she wanted to get home before nightfall.

She gripped her backpack tight and began to run down the path through the woods. She imagined that the trail must have looked quite lovely in the daylight, without the fear of a beastman possibly devouring her. But in the darkening night, it was terrifying. She ran fast, her heart jumping at any noise or rustle of leaves. Whenever she ran through these woods, she always swore she saw figures within the shadows, staring hungrily at her.

Michiru was running so fast, she wasn’t paying attention to anything else but getting out. Her foot got caught on something, and she fell face flat on to the ground.

“Oww.” She pushed herself up, dusting the dirt off of herself.

The fall had left a scarp on her knee, but she wasn’t bleeding or anything. She wet her finger with her mouth and scrubbed off the dirt from her knee.

“What are you doing in the woods so late at night, little girl?”

Michiru jumped at the sound, her body trembling with fear. She looked up to see a shadowy figure standing behind the tree.

“I’m just trying to get home.” She spoke warily, slowly standing up.

“You should be careful. These woods are dangerous at night.”

She nodded timidly, taking a curious step forward.

As she did, the figure moved to stand in her way. The beastman stood before her, six feet in height, at least. He stood before her like a man, but he took the form of a wolf with grey fur coving his body. He had no clothes covering his body like the tame beastmen of the city she had seen. Michiru tried to swallow her fear with no success. He grabbed her arm with his paw, his claws grazing over her skin.

She suppressed a fearful cry, turning her head in fear as he leaned down towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck. His snout tickled her skin as he breathed in her sent. He traced his cold, wet nose over her neck, sniffing continuously, drawing away when he seemed satisfied.

“You smell nice.” His voice was deep, old and mysterious.

He knelt down to the ground and began sniffing her neck once again.

“Please, I don’t want any trouble.” She said as his snout moved down her body.

His snout buried under her shirt as he moved it upwards. She let out a giggle as his snout tickled her skin.

“You tickling me.” She giggled, pushing his head away.

He seemed startled by her push and stared at her curiously.

“You must be brave to come into the woods alone at night.”

“I’m not.” She shook her head.

He leaned in, breathing in the sent of her once more.

“Are you going to eat me?” She asked worriedly.

“No, I wouldn’t eat you. We don’t eat people, no matter what they tell you.”

That was a relief for Michiru. His nose tickled her stomach again. She giggled, finding his eyes playful instead of predatory.

“Stop it.” She pushed his head away once again.

“Sorry.” He apologized, looking bashful. “I don’t get to see or meet a lot of humans.”

“Oh.” Michiru suddenly realized how strange she must have seemed to the wolf beastman, her, a small human girl. “Well, my name’s Michiru, what’s your name?”

“Shirou.”

She smiled at him friendly.

“You’re very pretty.” He told her. She blushed a little at that.

“Can I touch you?” She asked out of curiosity. He nodded from where he was crutched in front of her.

She reached out to touch the fur on his head. Her fingers ran through the fur, it was rough and dense. Shirou closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through it. She touched his ear, and he cocked his head like a dog would. She scratched his ear, and his tail began to wag. She wondered if he was more beast then man after all.

“That feels good?” She asked

“Yes.” His tail still beat wildly behind him.

She stopped, and he whined in disappointment. “I have to get home. My grandmother will be worried if I don’t come home before dark.”

“Will you come back tomorrow?” He asked in a hopeful tone.

“Sure.” She said with a nod.

“I’ll walk with you the rest of the way, to protect you.”

“Okay.” She nodded her head, and he stood up beside her. He was so tall compared to her. He looked so menacingly. He could easily hurt her.

They walked in mostly silence through the woods till she reached the end of the path before it opened up into fields.

“My house is just down there.” Michiru pointed.

Shirou nodded. “Goodnight Michiru.”

“Goodnight.” She told him in return.

-

Michiru didn’t go back to the woods the following night after school as a friend walked her home. The next day however she didn’t have school and told her grandmother that she was going to a friend’s house. However, she ventured into the woods as she had the previous night.

Fear crept up on her as she walked along the path. She had been wrong, it wasn’t any nicer in the daylight.

“Shirou.” She called out quietly, slightly fearful.

She kept walking till she heard a small noise behind her. She paused, fearful of what could be in the woods.

“Michiru.” She recognized the voice as Shirou came out of the woods. He seemed even more terrifying in the daylight. She could see the sharpness of his teeth as he talked. “I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“I couldn’t come yesterday, but I’m here today.” She told him.

He stared at her curiously, and she wondered what she should say.

“It’s not safe here. Let me show you to my home.”

“Okay.” She followed closely behind him as he led the way through the forest. He kept looking back at her making sure she was right behind him.

They had only walked a little ways before he was showing her inside a cave. It was very open inside, the perfect house. There was a bed looking area and piles of boxes with random items. Everything was a bit of a mess.

“This is your home?” She asked.

“It’s just where I sleep.” He said. “But it’s safe in here. It’s dangerous for a human to be out in these woods alone.”

Fear began to creep back up on Michiru, and she wondered why she was even trusting Shirou in the first place.

“I can make you some food if you’re hungry, or some tea?”

“You drink tea?”

“Of course.”

“Sure.”

He moved about the cave, grabbing a kettle from a box and leaving the cave. Michiru poked her head outside to see him making a fire to boil the water on.

“Have you always lived here?” She asked, from the mouth of the cave.

“No, I used to live up in the mountains with my family. But they were killed by hunters.”

“I’m so sorry,” Michiru spoke, feeling sorry for him. No one deserved to lose their parents.

“I have always been intrigued by human culture, so I thought I’d come live here.”

“Why don’t you move to the city?”

“Become tame!” He spat out the words in disgust. “Never.”

Michiru didn’t push it any farther. She didn’t want to offend or upset him.

The kettle whistled, and he poured some tea for them both. They moved back into the cave.

“You can sit on my bed if you like.”

Michiru moved to sit on the sprawl of blankets lying on the floor. They seemed to be laying on top some straw. It wasn’t comfortable in the least. She drank her tea, staring at him. It seemed like he was just as uncomfortable with the whole situation as she was.

“You can ask me whatever you like.” She told him.

“What is school like?”

She told him about her school and friends. He seemed very intrigued by it all.

“What about the city?”

“It’s big and loud. There are so many people. And all these big buildings made out of steel that reflect the sunlight. I don’t really like the city very much.” She admitted.

He nodded as she sipped the last of her tea. She placed it down on the ground in front of her.

“What about your clothes.” He asked.

“What about them?”

“I know why you wear them, but I still don’t really get it, I guess.”

“Clothes are just like this expression of yourself. Like you can tell if a girl is really girly if she wears a lot of dresses and frills. I just wear whatever I feel comfortable in.”

Her hands fell to her top, rolling the edges in her fingers.

Shirou leaned forward, his snout working under her top again as he sniffed her stomach. “Shirou.” She giggled away, trying to use him away. “Stop that.”

“I want to see what you look like under.” He said as he pulled away.

“Oh.” She paused. “That’s like private stuff.”

He cocked his head as if confused.

“Our clothes cover us, we only really take them off for sex.”

“Oh.” He moved back. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to.”

Michiru thought about it. She was never ashamed of her body or embarrassed easily. “Tell you what, I’ll just keep my underwear on so you don’t see anything.”

She began taking off her top, leaving herself in her bar as she worked off her shoes and socks, taking off her shorts after. She stood before Shirou in nothing but her underwear and spun around to show him everything. “Ta-da.” She laughed nervously.

He leaned in again and began smelling her, his snout tickling her from her neck to her stomach. She giggled as it moved lower, pushing up against her core. His muzzle ran between her thighs, rubbing against her private parts.

“Shirou.” She sucked in a breath as he rubbed his snout against her.

He kept sniffing, rubbing his nose against her mound. She placed her hands against his head, her fingers working into his fur.

“That feels good.” She told him.

“I want to see it, see all of you.”

Her heart raced at the idea, but she nodded her head, pulling her panties down.

“Lay down.” He instructed.

She laid down on his blankets, and his snout came back between her legs, she spread them open for him as it rubbed against her. She let out a soft noise, her hands falling into his fur as before.

“You smell so good.” He told her, his paws wrapping around her legs, the claws traced lightly over her skin, causing her to shiver.

His snout still rubbed against her core, and she moaned out. He growled lowly. It should have scared her, except that it didn’t. Then she felt his tongue on her.

“Oh!” She cried out, her hips bucking at the contact. His thick heavy tongue swiped against her folds again, it felt strangely good. “Shirou.”

“You taste so good Michiru.” He said, his tongue began to work between her fold, she could feel his teeth rub against her core. It sent a shudder through her, the realization of how dangerous this beastman could be.

His tongue moved inside of her, and Michiru cried out as it penetrated her. She could feel herself getting wet, and he was lapping up her juice. She bucked his hips against him, rubbing her crotch against his snout as his tongue kept lapping up her juices.

“Shirou!” She almost screamed as she felt herself climax. He kept lapping up her juices as he brought her down from her high.

Michiru pushed his face away, noticing how wet the fur was around his snout. She ran her hand over the wet fur as if to dry it up. “You poor boy.” She said, sitting up to kiss his snout.

She couldn’t exactly figure out how to kiss him properly and ended up peppering kisses along his snout and on his head. He seemed to like it though.

“Michiru.” He moaned.

She pulled away to work off her bra. Shirou reached out cautiously with his paws gently touching her breast. She moaned against the touch. His claws traced gently down her skin, and she shuttered.

“Michiru.” She felt something bump against her mound and looked down to see his cock.

“Oh.” She noted. It was strange seeing it, as it had not been visible before. But now it was sticking out thick and long and dripping.

“Sorry.” He moved to hide his cock with his hands. “That got me really turned on.”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” She asked.

He nodded. She pushed his hands away, getting a look at his cock before touching it. He shuttered at the touch, thrusting into her hand with a growl.

“Michiru. If you don’t stop...” She moved her hand from him, letting him continue “I’m afraid what I’ll do. The beast inside of me wants to claim you, hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me though, right.”

“Never.” He promised.

“I want it. I want to know what you’ll feel like.” She told him.

“You sure?”

She nodded.

He caressed her body with his paw as he lined his cock up to her center. She felt him pushing in, and it felt glorious, it was so thick, and he pushed slowly so it wouldn’t hurt so much.

“Shirou.” She wanted more.

He pushed into her before slowly pulling out, his paw gripped her hips, and he began fucking her. She watched as his pupils dilated he growled his teeth bared as he began fucking her with purpose. It felt so good she was crying out for more. Her hands grasped onto hunks of his fur as he fucked her with his large fat cock.

“Shirou.” He was fucking her wildly, lost in his pleasure, and she in hers.

Then Michiru felt a larger part of his cock pushing its way into her.

“Shirou, it’s too big, it’s not going to fit.” She tried to tell him, but he was too lost, and he shoved it into her. She was coming all around him as he pushed into her, but he kept bucking his hips as she was coming on his cock.

She heard him growl and felt his mouth grab her neck, his teeth gently biting her skin. Suddenly he was coming inside her, and she cried out at all the pain and pleasure he was causing her. He kept coming and coming. She felt so full of his come. It felt glorious.

After what felt like minutes, he seemed to have finally finished and pulled his mouth off of her neck. “Oh Michiru. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He caressed her neck gently.

“It’s okay.” She told him, cupping his face.

“My wolf instincts kicked in. I knotted you.”

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“My cock, it will stay inside of you. It’s supposed to ensure that my seed stays inside you. You know, to impregnate you.”

Michiru felt a strange feeling of warmth wash over her at the knowledge that he had trying to impregnate her.

“That was magical.” She told him.

He smiled softly. “You’re so beautiful. I wish you could stay.”

“I can’t.” She told him. “But I’ll come back, I promise.”


End file.
